Beginnings for a new Jonas fanfic
by craZZyANDfr3aky
Summary: So i wanna start a new fanfic my first one but im having a hard time choosing a beginning, so I'm gonna post a few for you guys to decide.
1. Commercial

I'm giving up

I'm giving up slowly

I'm blending in

So you won't even know me…

I sang and danced along to my favorite song, Be My Escape by Relient K. Allee, my best friend, danced along and together we stuck our head out of the sunroof of the lime we were in.

"Sit DOWN already!!" Jakob, the driver yelled at us for the 57th time. We just ignored him and kept on rocking.

"Are we almost there?!" We both sang out simultaneously.

"Twenty minutes!!" He groaned, probably regretting ever taking the job as a limo driver. We both giggled, high on a few dozen red bulls.

Ooh, gotta get outta here

I'm begging you

I'm begging you

I'm begging you to be my escape

"I need an escape right now," I heard Jakob mutter. We both giggled again. Driving Jakob insane for the past 3 hours was quite amusing. The long car ride from Long Island all the way to New Jersey was nothing but torture for Jakob, and highs for us. We were on our way to New Jersey to film a commercial for who knows what. All I knew was that this was the perfect way to get my career started, which was my lifelong dream. I wanted to make it big as a singer/actress, and I was good at both. I knew it too. Allee just wanted to become an actress, so we both jumped at the shot to film a commercial.

"And we are FINALLY here!!" The door opened on the side, so I assumed Jakob must have opened it up for us.

I placed a hand on the guy's shoulder and said, "wow, maybe you ARE an okay limo driver. You're making progress. First time you opened the door for us." Allee agreed. Little did I know this guy WAS NOT Jakob.

The playlist from my portable iPod speakers was still blaring, and as "Low" blared, I grabbed Allee's hand and started shaking my hips

You gotta get low, low, low

I took another swig out of my Red Bull. When I finished, I saw a cute curly haired kid staring at us, a confused expression on his face. Wait, was this the guy that opened the door for us? Oops. I hope he taken being mistaken for a limo driver a compliment… He whispered to Jakob, who rolled his eyes and said loudly,

"Yes, these are the girls for the commercial. My insane boss stocked the fridge with Red Bull, so they're a bit high right now. Have fun filming the commercial with these two girls." He gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"Cuz I'm sunny with the high of seventy five, you took my heavy heart, and made it light!!" I sang out at the top of my lungs.

"Hi, um, I'm Nick. Nick Jonas? Maybe you've heard of me?" The boy stuck out his hand hesitantly.

I cocked my head at him. "Jonas… Jonas…. Sounds familiar…" I mumbled as I shook his hand.

"Wait, was that the hot guy band we saw on the cover of that magazine at the mall? The one where we couldn't decide who's the hottest?? Or the hot guy band that Cat and Kira are obsessed with?" I asked Allee.

"I think that's the same band" she whispered back.

I could see Nick hiding a grin, but he was looking over my shoulder. I turned around and faced another guy, who looked a lot like Nick, just with straight hair. He didn't introduce himself, just stared at me and Allee as we kept on dancing to Low. Deciding not to be rude though, I introduced myself.

"Heyy. I'm Gloria, this is Allee, and this is Nick. I just met him though. Do YOU know him?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Uhh, no, actually I don't. Nice to meet you Nick." The guy shook Nick's hand, smirking.

"And I'm Joe." He laughed as he shook my hand.

"Cool. Kay, I'm gonna go run off a few Red Bulls, so see ya later!!" I yelled as I dragged Allee toward the building. We kept on dancing to Low and then to a few other songs as we went into the building. I could see Joe and Nick talking to Jakob with confused expressions on their faces when we both ran into ANOTHER guy who looked like both Nick and Joe.

"Dude, you look like you're related to those two or something!" I pointed to Nick and Joe

"Uh… I am." He replied hesitantly.

"Really? How? Nick and Joe just met today!! I introduced them…" I shrugged and added, "Cool. Hey, do you know where I can check in or whatever I'm supposed to do for that commercial?? And I'm Gloria, by the way." I flashed him a toothy grin.

"Kevin." He shook my hand. "I think you're supposed to meet the other cast members of the commercial first. My brothers and I are also in it. Nick and Joe? And I don't think they met today like Joe told you."

"Wait, how do you know Joe told me? And they knew each other? And you guys are brothers? Wow…" I mused. I walked back toward Nick and Joe.

"Yeah, I'm slightly clueless sometimes but I swear, I'm not blonde!! My hair's dark brown." I held up a chunk of my hair as evidence. Joe burst out laughing while Nick and Kevin looked on with amused expressions on their face.

"Nice to know. Actually, wanna start over? Hi, I'm Joe, this is Nick, and this is Kevin. And we're the Jonas Brothers!" He flashed me a cheesy grin

I burst out laughing. "That totally DID NOT sound rehearsed and said a billion gazillion bazillion times." I suddenly remembered something and snapped my fingers. I whirled around to face Allee.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!! Remember? Cat and Kira are obsessed with Nick Jonas!! 'Ehmigod!! He's so friggin' HAWWT!!'" I mimicked her.

"'He's MINE'" Allee mimicked Cat as well.

"So you guys are the supposed 'teenage heartthrob' who are apparently incredibly talented because they can do back flips in skinny jeans 2 sizes too small? And can still pull it off without looking like emo nerd wannabes? CONGRATS!!" I rambled on and on.

"Six Red Bulls in the last hour. 20 total the entire ride." Allee rolled her eyes.

"So, if you apparently don't know who we are, why did you sign up for this commercial? Not to seem to egotistical or anything..." Joe asked.

"I'm looking for a boost as an actress slash singer. So I auditioned for a bunch of commercials and stuff…" I trailed off.

"You sing?" the three asked simultaneously. I started laughing again.

"The only girl who can belt out for six hours straight, drink 20 Red Bulls, and still have a voice to talk with." Jakob said solemnly. "But as much as I hate to admit it, she's pretty good. Just drives me insane."

"Aww, thank you Jakob! I think that's the first compliment you've given me about the ride here the entire time. And you know I'm not that annoying, I just thought you could use some feeling. You have to admit, you're probably a bit more outgoing toward people than when you picked me up. I tend to have that affect on people." I laughed and slapped Jakob on the back.

"No doubt about that." Jakob muttered. I just giggled, not because of Jakob, but because I saw Allee staring at Nick with that, "You're gonna be mine in about two hours" look. Nick didn't seem to mind though.

"Come one, sing a song. Any song." Kevin encouraged me. I shrugged and began

I've been wasting my time

I've been losing my mind

I've been running races

Still don't know what I've been chasing

But my heart still can see

Bluer skies that wait for me

And I'm on my way

Time for me to fly

Time for me to soar

Time for me to open up my heart

And knock on heaven's door

Time for me live

It's time for me to sing

Time for me to lay down all my worries

And I'll spread my wings

Time for me to fly

I finished with a flourish. "I don't know who sings this song, I got it off a random CD mix my friend made for me, but whoever she is, she's amazing."

At first the three were quiet. Then Joe burst out laughing.

"NICK. DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

Nick nodded, turning red.

"What, do you have a crush on this girl or something?" I asked.

"Uhh, no, it's just that, I kinda sang that song a long time ago." He rubbed the back of his neck

"No way! You sing?" I asked incredulously. I thought for a moment. "Wait, you guys ARE a band. Ohhh…. I get it!! And just to tell you, you sounded awesome. Slightly girly, but hey, that's pre- puberty for you!!" I kept on rambling. Joe was staring at me with a funny expression on his face, and Allee was staring at Nick with the same expression… odd….

"Kay, so what do we do now?" I looked at the three brothers.

"Ummm, check in first, then go see Jake, the director, for details." Kevin said.

"So, shall we go?" Joe held out his arm for me, and I graciously took it. He flashed me a grin that made my heart melt. Uh oh. I'm falling fast, and this doesn't look good…


	2. contest winner's sister

"And let's take it from the top, a one, two, three, four!" Dylan, the drummer, started a beat. Jake, the guitarist, started playing, so I tossed my hair and began dancing and singing to the song I wrote.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'til I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you?_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

I danced around the living room (pathetic, I know) and belted out the words. I was lost in my own little world. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I danced my way to the door and opened it. Three amazingly hot guys stood there.

"Tracy, the guys you ordered are here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Did anyone tell you that you look freakishly like the band Tracy has all over her room? Some Disney band called the, uh, hold on, lemme think." I couldn't think straight with the band still playing in the living room.

"Guys, can you stop for a sec? I'm trying to remember the name of the band in Tracy's room!" I yelled.

"You mean the Jonas Brothers?" Dylan yelled back.

I snapped my fingers. "Yeah!!"

Tracy (my sister) came down the steps saying, "For the last time, I DON'T ORDER GUYS. They just randomly show up!!" She took one look at the guys and let out a bloodcurling scream.

"OMIGOD!! YOU'RE THE JONAS BROTHERS!! DID I SERIOUSLY WIN THAT SURPRISE CONTEST TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS FOR A DAY? AHHH, OMIGOD, OMIGOD, OMIGOD!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kay, so if you're done, I'm gonna go and rehearse with the band again, kay?"

One of the guys finally spoke up. "Wait, so that was YOU singing? I thought the radio was on. You're really good."

"Yeah, I try. But I can't get a start. I guess there are so many singers trying to make it big, they don't' have time for me." I rolled my eyes again.

Tracy was still gaping at the three.

"Trace, you know it's not polite to stare." I nudged her.

She snapped out of it. "Sure, okay. Guys, come on in. Let Cryssi here entertain you while I get ready." She sprinted upstairs.

I let the guys in and led them to the living room.

"Just sit tight, we're finishing up anyway." I gestured to the couch, where they sat down. The cutest one, probably the middle one, was staring intently. I snapped my fingers again and started again. Once I finished the song and the guys started packing up, I heard clapping. Tracy and the guys were all grinning like crazy.

"Oh, and I'm Nick," a curly haired boy said.

"Kevin."

"Lucy." The guy who was staring at my before smiled goofily.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded politely.

Tracy spoke up. "So the guys just told me what we're going to do today, you wanna tag along?"

'Lucy' nodded.

I considered a bit, then replied, "Sure why not. Let me just change out of my sweats." I nodded at the guys. "See you guys tomorrow."

I went upstairs and threw on the first thing I saw. Jeans, a dress shirt, and a tube top to layer over it. I threw on some basic jewelry, and headed downstairs.

The guys were really nice, and 'Lucy' was actually a guy named Joe.

We got to the destination, which was apparently the mall, and as Tracy flirted with Kevin, and Nick tagged along, Joe and I lagged behind.

"So, tell me about yourself." Joe flashed me a brilliant smile. I wasn't one to normally all for guys randomly, but I could feel my heart melt.

"Well, I'm a singer and part actress, I taught myself to dance, got together a nano band with my best friends, and now here I am, with a super cute guy at the mall. Your turn."

"Well, I'm in a Disney band, which just sold out a major CD that went platinum, is on a tour with Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus, and here I am talking to a hot girl at a random mall." He laughed while I giggled.

We soon caught up with Tracy, Nick and Kevin. I was surprised. In the 15 minutes that we were behind, Tracy managed to buy 3 shopping bags full of stuff. I shouldn't have been though. We weren't poor at all, in fact, we were actually a bit rich. I mean, we had a private jet and could fly that anywhere. But I think the thing was that I just wasn't stuck up about it. I still mostly bought stuff from sales and stuff.

After about an hour more of shopping and food, we headed down for the concert. The boys were dragged away for wardrobe and makeup. (makeup… hm…) my favorite song just happened to be playing, so I started singing along and dancing with Tracy. I then felt a tap on my shoulder…

**Okay, so basically Cryssi gets a part in Camp Rock and starts going out with joe. And the story is kinda like Hannah Montana, where she tries to keep her double life secret because she wants her friends to like her for who she is, not because she's gonna be famous.**


End file.
